United Dorado Company
The United Dorado Company '''(often shortened to '''UDC) is an American digital broadcast network that is owned by the Dorado Television Group subsidiary of the Dorado Media Group. UDC is carried on digital subchannels of affiliated television stations in most markets; however, some UDC-affiliated stations carry the network as a primary affiliation on their main channel, and a small number of stations air select programs from the network alongside their regular general entertainment schedules. The network is headquartered in the Dorado Plaza on Naito Parkway in Portland, Oregon alongside with flagship broadcast television network The Dorado Broadcasting Company. Background On April 17, 2017, the former CEO of QTV Inc and its predecessors had sold the QTV television network to Dorado Media. Executives from Dorado Media announced on April 30, 2017, that they would respectively shut down QTV, and combine resources to form a new broadcast network, to be known as The United Dorado Company, that would – at the outset – feature programming from its predecessors-to-be as well as new content developed specifically for the new network. On April 30, 2017, QTV parent Dorado Media announced that they would shut down the respective network and launch a new broadcast network that would incorporate QTV’s higher-rated programs with newer series produced exclusively for UDC. The new network immediately signed 10-year affiliation agreements with stations affiliated with QTV (many stations that were affiliated with the network that was owned by QTV’s former network' part-owner, QTV Inc. would merge with the Dorado Station Services) – including stations in the coveted markets of New York City, Los Angeles, and Chicago. As a result, and the company responded a few days later by removing all QTV branding from those stations and ceasing promotion of the network's programs. QTV quietly went off the air on May 3, 2017, at 10:59 PM EDT, ending the network's existence after 2 years. The network made its debut in May of 2017, after its predecessor, respectively ceased independent operations on May 3 and 4 of that year. Programming UDC airs its prime-time programming for only two hours on Monday through Friday evenings. This "common prime" scheduling allows the option for affiliates to air either a local newscast, syndicated programming or both during the 10:00–11:00 p.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time) time period. As of October 2017, UDC currently provides 18 hours of regularly scheduled network programming each week, over the course of six days. The network provides ten hours of prime-time programming to its owned-and-operated and affiliated stations on Monday through Fridays from 8:00 to 10:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time. However, some exceptions do exist for select special film presentations, which by virtue of their running time (depending on whether the film's original length, combined with commercial breaks that would be included in the television cut, would exceed a traditional two-hour broadcast timeslot) must spill over into the 10:00 p.m. hour, and overruns from live sports telecasts scheduled to air during prime time. Category:Dorado Media Group Category:Fictional television networks